Heart Breaker
by B.K.Jones
Summary: How far can you push someone until they just they just stop caring? Elsie never thought Paul could push her all the to New York, neither did Paul. When she comes back will it be too late for any kind of relationship? Even with the help of an imprint bond. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers and fellow writers! Thanks for clicking on my story! Now this idea just popped into my head while I was reading Frankenstein in English class, so I don't really have a plan. Just stick with me and I promise I will try really hard on this story. Don't forget to tell me your opinion on it!**

**p.s. Nothing like the book. Many changes in characters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy :3**

Heart Breaker

Chapter 1:

"No Grandma, I don't want to live in New York." I say for the fifth time as patiently as I could to her.

"Elsie, you don't have anyone watching you with your dad constantly out of town. You need be supervised." She presses on.

"Grandma, I like it here. I have friends, and I can take care of myself."

"Honey you are only fifteen and you will be starting high school in a couple of months. Besides you were never suppose to stay at La Push. The whole entire reason you and your father moved there was because of your mother. It's been a year now El. It's time to come back home."

"I know why we moved here." I say kind of harshly. "I don't want to go back to New York, please let me stay." I beg her with a kinder voice.

"I'm going to talk to your father about it." She says with a decisive voice.

"No! I don't even get a choice in this?" I ask.

"El you are fifteen. You're not mature enough to make this decision. You are letting your friends and social life cloud your judgment on what you really need."

"I am not!" I defend.

"You are. Now just enjoy the rest of your summer. Your father and I will talk to you when we come to a decision."

"Fine." I bite out.

I hear her sigh on the other line. "Elsie I'm doing this because I love you. I will talk to you later. I love you."

"Bye." I say and slam the home phone back on the machine ending the phone call.

I walk to the couch and slump on it. I put my head on my hands. What am I going to do? Is dad really going to make me move to New York? My friends are here; Paul is here. Oh no what am I going to tell Paul? He is my best friend, and my secret crush. Well it's not really a secret, just to him it is. Hey don't judge what he doesn't know won't hurt me or more importantly my heart. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I fish it out. What is with everyone calling me today?

"Hello?"

"Hey El, are you not coming into work today?" Emily asks.

I jerk my head to look at the little green number glowing from the microwave in the kitchen. 5:45. I am fifteen minutes late to work. I quickly get on my feet and grab my house keys.

"Yea, I'm on my way now. Sorry Emily it won't happen again." I tell her as I lock the front door and slam it shut behind me.

"Okay, I will see you in a few then."

I hit the end button and stuff my phone into my back pocket of my khaki pants. I walk/run the short distance to Emily's Bakery. I have been working there since I was thirteen and have never been late. Thanks Grandma. I roll my eyes at her even though she is on the other side of the country. I pull out my braid and quickly rebraid it tightly to make sure not hair falls out while serving baked goods. I'm sure a customer would not like opening a bag to get a blueberry muffin and get a long black strand of hair instead. That would be hard to come up with a good excuse for it. I pull open the green glass door to Emily's Bakery. A little bell rings and Emily walks to the front of the counter with her black hair twisted back and flour on her face and apron.

"I swear Em you are getting bigger and bigger each time I see you."

She puts her hand on her very pregnant stomach. "I know! Only a month left now!"

I walk behind the counter and give her a bright smile. "Are you getting nervous?" I ask.

"I have always been nervous, but Sam is just now starting to get nervous. I think he is just realizing that we will have a baby in just a handful of weeks!"

I giggle. I start to tie the apron behind me when the bell rings again. Emily quickly scurries to the back room and I approach the counter.

"Hello and welcome to Emily's Bakery. How can I help you?" I ask the middle aged woman who had a young girl with her and a smaller child clinging to her leg.

"I called a couple of weeks ago and placed an order for a sheet cake." She says.

"Can I have the last name it's under?" I ask.

"Gem."

I nod. "Give me just a second."

I walk towards the back and past Emily right when she drop down a blob of dough sending some loose flour in the air. I let out a little cough and quickly swat away the flour. I quickly skim the cake racks for the Gs.

Garold.

Gar.

Gem!

I pull out the cake carefully and set it on the counter. I take the paper work off the top of the box to make sure everything is written correctly. I flip the lid up to see 'Happy Birthday Claire' in pretty pink loopy letters. I close the box and put the paper work back on the top and take it to the front. I place the box in front of the woman and open the lid.

"Does everything look correct?" I ask her.

She looks it over the nods. I smile at her and close the lid pushing the cake box to the side I flip to the last page of the paperwork.

"Great could you just sign right here." I ask pointing to the black line. "It's just to prove that you got the cake." I explain.

She nods but still takes the time to read it, which I can't blame her. For all she knows we could be asking her to pay a million dollars for this cake. When she gets to the bottom she takes the pen from my hand and signs her name along with the date beside it.

"Thank you. Would you like some help?" I ask.

"No thanks I think I got it." She says then looks down at the little girl holding on to her leg. "Come on Claire we have to get to the car."

The little girl lets go and follows her mom and I'm guessing older sister out the door. Before they leave I call tell Claire happy birthday. She turns around and gives me a shy smile and a small thank you.

When they door shuts and no one comes in right after them I take the paper to the office and put it in the file cabinet. I always forget to do that. I can't tell you how many papers I have found that should have been in the file cabinet months ago, but never made it because of me.

"So." Emily says popping her head into the office.

I turn to look at her. Her dark cheeks are white with flour along with little flecks in her hair.

"So?" I ask.

She pulls the rest of her body around the corner and leans against the door jam. "Why were you so late for work?" She asks as she rocks back and forth on her feet.

I get up off my knees and onto my feet brushing off the invisible dirt on my pants. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. My grandmother called me and was telling me how she thinks that I should move back to New York before school starts back up." I shrug.

"And you don't want to?" She guesses.

I shake my head. "No I don't."

"Because of Paul?" She teases.

My cheeks heat up and turn red. Like I said before it's not really a secret. I'm pretty sure everyone on the Rez knows about it.

"And other things." I defend.

"Like?" Emily prods.

"My job, you, my school, my other friends, and my…mom." I whisper the last part.

My mom wanted to move back to her home town to see everyone before she passed from breast cancer. Of course she didn't tell us this; we-me and dad-still believed that she would survive and that she wanted to come back because she missed her hometown. It wasn't until she was really sick and weak that she told us the real reason.

"Oh El, I'm sorry. I forgot." She says.

I shrug. "I just don't want to leave." I say walking out of the office.

She follows behind me and takes a seat on the stool while I make a fresh pot of coffee for customers.

"When will you leave?" She asks sounding sad.

I turn and look at her lifting an eyebrow. "Trying to replace me already, Emily?"I tease.

She laughs and shakes her head. "I couldn't ever replace you. Just want to know how long you have left here."

I shrug. "There isn't any telling. My Grandmother told me she would talk to my dad. So I could not be leaving, leave tomorrow, or leave at the end of the summer."

I see her nod as I press the button to start the machine. The sound of the grinders crushing the coffee beans fills the silence and drowns out the ticking of the clock hanging on the opposite wall. Not too much longer after that her phone started to beep telling her that whatever is in the oven is done.

"My muffins!" She says happily and runs-as fast as a pregnant lady can run-to the kitchen.

The night passed by slowly with only a few late customers coming in to pick up some cakes or cookies for them to take home. It finally hits ten o'clock and the door bell rings. I look up from the spot I am cleaning on the counter about to tell them that we are closed when I see that it's Sam.

"Hey." I say to him as he walks past.

He only gives me a grunt. I have worked her for two years and I could probably count how many words he has said to me on my hands and toes. Needless to say Sam is a man of a few words, but might I say he is a good looking man. He is tall and has the dark Indian tan like Emily's but just a bit darker. He outstanding muscles that would make any body builder look at their muscles in shame. I peek into the office where Emily is typing up the reports to see them rubbing each other's noses together while Sam has his large hands around Emily's stomach.

Even a blind person can see how in love they are. It's like they are each other soul mates. That is the kind of relationship I want. Two people who fit together perfectly, like a two puzzle pieces.

After cleaning up the rest of the flour and sweeping up the small walkways from the front counter to the kitchen, back room, and office Emily tells me I can finally go home. I hang up my apron and clock out.

"What time do you want me here tomorrow?" I ask.

Emily looks up at me and smiles. "Enjoy your Sunday El. I'll see you Tuesday at three, okay?"

I nod. "Good night Em. You too Sam." I call out as I walk to the front door.

"Wait Elsie." Sam calls out.

I grin and shake my head. Every time I get off at night he asks me if I want a ride home. I turn him down every single time.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asks from behind the counter.

"No thank you Sam."

I smile at him and he smiles back.

"One day your answer will be different."

I shake my head and push the door open. I hear it click behind me. I rub my arms to create some kind of warmth. I know it is summer but being by the beach at eleven o clock at night with a breeze it gets kind of chilly. I have to remember to take a jacket.

I finally reach my house, and what surprises me about it is that some lights are on. I freeze. What do I do? I walk slowly and silently over to my front door. It doesn't look like it's been broken into. Maybe I just left some lights on when I left in a hurry. I relax when I come up with a reasonable explanation. I reach for the hand and it turns. Didn't I lock it when I left? I could have sworn that I did. I push it open slowly so it won't creak or rub against the floor. I take a step in gripping my keys tightly my nerves making me shake and putting me on edge.

"Is someone t-there?" I try to call out in a brave voice but it only comes out in a choked whisper. I clear my throat and try again. "Who's there?" I call out louder.

I take another step to where I am now in the living room. I peer down the small hallway that leads to my room, the bathroom, and my dad's room.

"Elsie!"

I scream and whip around toward the voice chunking my keys at the in the process. When I finally shut up I see that it is my father, and he does not look happy. I put my hand over my heart to feel it racing. I take in a few calming breaths.

"Oh dad it's just you. You scared me." I say between breaths.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been calling your phone for the past hour, and when you didn't answer I called Paul and he didn't know where you were either!" He yells.

"You didn't call me." I tell him as I grab my phone.

I click the home button to see fifteen miss calls from my dad and five missed calls from Paul and three texts from him also.

"Oh." I look up sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I was at work. I didn't even know you were coming home tonight." I explain.

"At work? Do you always work this late? I don't care if it's a weekend you are walking along in the middle of the night on a Saturday night. Crime rate might be low on the Rez, but it still happens Elsie!" Your Grandmother called me. Maybe she is right. You clearly aren't mature and responsible enough to be on your own for the few days I leave you alone for."

"No! Dad I am responsible!" I yell at him. "Yeah I walk home at night, but I have my phone with me and we live ten minutes away from the bakery. I have a job and I keep my grades up! I only got one B this year and rest A's! Please don't send me back to New York! Please dad!"

"I'm still thinking about it, but you aren't exactly showing me why I should let you stay here by yourself." He gruffs out.

I cross my arms. That makes me mad. He is gone three weeks out of every month and he thinks that he can suddenly come here and tell me what I can do?

"You're not even here half that time! It has been working for months now! Of course you wouldn't know that because you aren't ever here!" I throw in his face again. "What gives you the right to come home and tell me what I have been doing wrong for months?" I yell at him.

His face gets red and he clinches his fist. "I am your father that is my right! Don't ever question that. You are only fifteen Elsie. Not eighteen; maybe I have been giving you too much freedom. Now go to your room."

I grit my teeth too angry at him to even tell him to reconsider sending me to New York again. I stomp to my room and slam my door shut. Okay I know that how I'm acting isn't really helping my situation, but I'm mad. I unlock my phone and send a quick text to Paul.

_Srry about my dad calling you. I'll explain 2mrrw 1__st__ Beach 2. Sweet dreams._

I lock my phone and turn over in my bed and let the angry tears fall.

**So what did y'all think? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading and if you are just now reading my story welcome and I hope you enjoy! To everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed my story thank you so much! I had a question on when this is taking place. Here is the answer. I'm not following the books just using the characters, so if I had to pick a time I would say at the end of Twilight and the beginning of New Moon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Heart Breaker

Chapter 2:

I wake up to the very familiar pitter patter of rain hitting the roof. I roll back over and snuggle deeper into the bed trying to go back to sleep, but a loud sharp clap of thunder has me jumping into sitting position on the bed. Lighting lights up my room for a second. I groan and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I reach over and grope for my phone in the darkness. My fingers brush it and it topples to the floor.

A loud smack vibrates in my room. I groan and reach down to pick it up. Please don't be broken. Please! I press a random and the phone lights up revealing a thin crack along the left side of my phone. Dang it! I press another button and unlock my phone. It is seven in the morning. Hopefully the rain clears up, so I can still see Paul. I throw my legs over the edge of the bed and get out of bed. With a quick stretch and a yawn I make my way to the single bathroom.

I pause at the bathroom door, and before I go in I can hear my dad's heavy rhythmic breathing. I hope he still isn't mad at me. I step into the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I bend down and splash some cold water over my face. I then brush my teeth and finish my morning routine.

I walk into the living room with my clean dry hair braided straight back and black shorts on with a white crisp t-shirt. I walk to the kitchen and flip on the light and then the coffee maker. I push open the bread holder and take out two slices of the wheat bread and toss them in the toaster. I spin on my heel and open the old green fridge. I bend down and grab the tub of butter and jar of grape jelly. I place them on the counter and fish out a butter knife.

I turn and watch the toaster determine to catch the toast in midair when they come flying up. I narrow my eyes and strain my hearing to pick up any extra alert sound. Then all of a sudden aloud snap and I let out a little yelp and fling myself back while my toast shoots out of the toaster. I press my hand over my heart. Dang it. I put both pieces of toast on the paper plate and quickly smear and cover them in buttery and jelly goodness.

I scoop up the plate and my freshly made cup of black coffee with tons and tons of sugar in it. I walk back into my bedroom and shut the door with my hip. I place my plate and cup of coffee on my nightstand and climb back into bed. I pull out the book Of Mice In Men – our summer reading book- and take a big bite of toast and leaf through the pages trying to find the spot I left off at.

A light knock pulls me out of my book. I blink a couple times and look over at the door to see my father slowly opening it.

"El?" He whispers popping his head in.

"Hey dad." I say with a small smile.

Is he going to yell at me? What time is it anyways? My eyes flit over to the clock. It's only ten in the morning. He steps all the way into my room while straighten his business coat.

"Where are you going?" I ask him eyeing the dark blue suit.

"I have a business meeting in Port Angeles. I'm not sure how long I will be. Can I trust you to be here on your own? You won't walk alone in the dark. Will answer your phone? Will you act like an adult?" He asks.

A sarcastic retort builds up in my throat ready to burst out of my mouth. I swallow and nod at him. Even though we are still kind of fighting I only see my dad a couple of months out the year. He isn't even back 24 hours and is already leaving me again. He gives me an awkward nod and walks out of my room. He leaves my door open so I can hear him close the front door. I lean over careful not to touch the dirty plate with my nice clean shirt. I push back to the curtain to see him get into his car and pull away without a wave.

I settle back against the headboard letting my head drop against the wood. I let my head fall lazily against to the side. My phone dings with a text. I reach for it and unlock it. Paul's name fills up my screen and click on it.

_Hey El. I have work today. Stop by the shop at 11?_

My thumbs quickly tap over the buttons.

_See ya then._

I push the send button and set down my phone. I dog ear the page I was on and close the book. I grab the empty coffee cup and ball up the paper plate. I walk through the living room and my toe kicks something. It jingles and slides across the room. Hey my keys! I forgot about them. I throw away the plate and rinse out the cup before placing it in the small dishwasher. I pick up my keys off the floor and stuff them into my pocket. I walk back into my room throwing on a pair of socks and dirty sneakers. I peek out of my window to see that the rain has stopped, but it was still cloudy with no sun. I grab a hoodie and pull it over my head. Next are my headphones and my phone. I plug everything in and lock up behind me.

I jog the rest of the way when it begins to sprinkle. I make it just as the rain drops began to get fatter and colder. I push back the hood and pull the headphones out of my ears and string them around my neck. I pull the door open and Jacob looks up from the front office.

"Hey Little El." He says with a goofy smile.

Jacob is the same age as I am. We even had a few classes together last year.

"Hey Jake. What's up?" I ask him.

"Oh you know, paper work." He holds up a stack of papers that have more grease stains than actual paper.

I chuckle. "Sounds exciting."

He rolls his eyes at me. "Paul is in the garage."

I nod my head at him and walk towards the heavy metal door. I pull it open and loud bangs and other mechanical sounds leak through. I wince and walk through trying to return all of the 'heys' that are getting yelled at me over the noise. I see a familiar pair of old scuffed up brown boots with unknown stains all over them. I nudge them with my foot. Paul pushes himself out from under the very big looking truck.

His hair is pulled back into a ponytail. His hands are covered with crease and other fluids. Even on his face he has streaks of black. I smile at him and point out the black marks that are on his face with my fingers.

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters.

He grabs the red rag that was draped over his toolbox. He scrubs until all of the grease is off and stands up. He gives me a smile and ruffles my hair. I huff and quickly fix it even though he didn't really mess it up since it is braided.

"So where were you last night? Your father called me. I would have covered for you, but I didn't know what was going on." He says while digging in another toolbox. He looks over his shoulder. "I kept it vague though."

"Thanks. I was working late at the bakery. I think he was more mad that I was walking home at night then anything." I shrug at the end.

Paul whips around. "You are still walking home at night? I told you to call me! I will come and get you."

I groan and drop my head back. I plop down on a near by chair and hug myself. "Not you to Paul! It's a ten-minute walk! Besides it would take you longer to come and get me then me walking to my house."

"El, someone could take you, or something even worse. Especially since you are…." He suddenly looks down and away.

I stand and take a step forward. "Since I am what?" I ask him, but he doesn't answer me. I shake him. "Since what Paul?"

I feel him take in a big breath. "Since you are developing." He says really fast.

My breath is caught in my throat and my cheeks turn red. I let my hand drop off his shoulder. He looks at me his cheeks also having a little color to them. I close my mouth and then open them. I had to say something! Anything! Then I did the stupidest thing ever. I laughed.

"Of course I am Paul! I am a girl!" I say as I clutch my stomach.

His cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. "I know that! There are a lot of sick people out there Elsie! You need to take this seriously. I wouldn't ever forgive myself or even you for that matter if something happened to you that could have been prevented by just a simple phone call."

I roll my eyes. "I will keep that in mind, Paul."

"I'm serious El!" He all but yells at me.

I narrow my eyes. "You know I didn't come all the way out here to get lectured at again."

Paul takes in a big breath and turns all the way around. "I'm sorry you just worry me a lot. You are like the little sister I've never had." He says rubbing the sides of my arms with his large hands.

_Ouch. Sister zoned._

"So why are you here?" He asks.

I bite my lip and watch him get back on the backboard and roll back under the large truck. I being to pace back and forth.

"Well…you know my father came back home last night. Before he came home and before I went to work my grandmother called me. She was trying to get me to move back to New York with her before school starts." I start.

The clanking and sound of gears turning around stop. "And?" He prompts.

I pace a little faster. "I told her I didn't want to go. I want to stay here with my family and friends, but then she told me that I'm not mature enough to make my own decisions. I argued with her until she told me she was going to talk to my dad. After that we hung up and I went to work. When I got home my dad said pretty much the same thing that my grandmother said." I plop down on the floor. "Paul…I really do think that he is going to send me away…" I whisper the last part.

I hear Paul roll out from underneath the car. I glance up to see him crawling over to me. He pulls me into his lap and hugs me tightly. He rubs my shoulder with a big callous thumb and murmurs comforting words.

**What did y'all think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry it has taken me a little over a month to update, but it is here now! Also a big shout out to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! If you have any questions just PM me and I would be happy to answer them!**

**Heart Breaker**

**Chapter 3:**

Paul drops me off after my cheeks are dry and he feeds me his other half of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I pull the handle on the door and it pops open.

"Wait El." Paul says and wraps a large hand around my wrist.

I look up at him and then back down to his wrist. Slowly but surely his hand is heating up and beginning to burn my wrist. I let out a small yelp and yank away my hand. I pull it to my chest and rub it with my other hand.

"Paul you're hot!" I say.

He gives me a cocky grin. "Don't I know it."

I move closer to him a bad feeling rolling around in my gut.

"No Paul. You are burning up. Are you feeling okay?" I ask and put my hand to his forehead.

He chuckles and takes my hand away from his forehead. "Seriously El, I'm fine."

I narrow my eyes as him. "No, you're not." I place my hand over his forehead. "I think your fever is getting higher by the second!" I say concerned. "You need to go to the hospital!"

Paul lets out a growl and pushes my hand away from his forehead so hard that it smacks against the steering wheel. A large red whelp starts to for on my wrist.

"Ow Paul!" I rub my injured wrist, but then stop. "Wait, did you just growl at me?" I ask.

Paul whips around his face contorted in anger and his chocolate brown eyes are black and narrowed at me. I have never had Paul look at me like this. I mean sure I have seen him mad a few times, but not towards me.

"Get out El." He says quietly.

"But you need help!" I argue with him.

"I said get out!" He yells at me.

He pushes me against the door and I fall out of the tall truck. My back hits the side walk and all of the air in me quickly escapes. Before I could even take in my next breath I hear the squealing of tires. I lift my head up to see Paul's red truck doing at least eighty down the road not even stopping at the stop sign. I let my head drop and I groan out in pain.

"El? Elsie is that you?" I hear my dad yell across the yard.

I lift my arm and wave at him. "Yup it's me dad." I yell back at him.

I hear him running toward me and he squats down trying to help me into a sitting position. Once I'm there he starts to interrogate me.

"Elsie Angela Moore! Where have you been? What happened? Wasn't that Paul's truck?"

I flinch at my dad's loud voice as a black spots start to fill my vision. I blindly grab my dad's hand.

"Dad, I don't feel so good." I say then promptly throw in the grass and pass out.

I wake up to a steady beeping and look around. My dad is sitting in a chair across the room babbling on the phone. It takes him a good couple of minutes for him to see that I am awake. He quickly ends his call. He walks over to me and sits in the chair beside the bed.

"Hey El, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Ok I guess. What happened?" I ask rubbing my temples.

"You hit your head when you landed on the ground, then you passed out. The doctor says that you have a concussion. What happened earlier? Why weren't you home when I got there?" He asks.

"I went to go visit Paul at work after you left for your meeting in the city. We hung out for a couple of hours and he took me home. We had a fight and he pushed me and I fell out of his truck."

"Did he give you the bruise on your wrist to?" My dad say pointing at my right wrist.

"Yeah, but he didn't mean to. I was feeling his forehead to see if he has a temperature and he got made and smacked away my hand. It hit the steering wheel pretty hard."

"This wouldn't have ever happened if you hadn't of left the house this morning." My dad mutters.

"So getting pushed out of a truck and having a concussion is _my_ fault?" I challenge.

"No, you're right. It's Paul." He leans back into his chair and fishes out his phone from his pocket.

"Dad who are you calling?" I ask.

"The police."

I jerk up into a sitting position my vision beginning to swim.

"What!? Why?!" I nearly yelled.

"To press charges. He hurt you El. He _abused _you."

"No dad you're not understanding me dad! It's Paul dad! He wouldn't hurt me! This was all an accident! Don't call the cops!" I yell at him.

My dad stops dialing the phone and looks at me. "You don't know do you?"

I look at him confused. "Know what?"

My dad gives out a dry laugh. "It's the main reason I have never liked him in the first place, besides the fact that his is two years older than you."

"Spit it out dad!"

"Paul has been arrested and put in jail seven times in his seventeen years of life for assault."

I freeze. This can't be true. He is lying, but why would he lie about this? I mean I know Paul isn't exactly role model material, but I didn't think he was this bad. Why hasn't he told me? We have been friends for a year now. He knows _everything _about me, and he is keeping secrets? I feel my heart break.

"El? Are you okay?" My dad asks me.

I look him in the eye. "I want to be alone."

I turn and face the other way and lay down on the hospital bed.

_Two Weeks Later_

I haven't heard from Paul. Not even an 'I'm sorry for giving you a concussion' text.

I pick up my phone right when my phone starts to buzz. Grandma is written across the screen. I sigh and slide the put it up to my ear.

"Hello Grandma." I say and flop back onto my pillows.

"Happy Tuesday sweet heart! I just want to check up on you…again." My grandmother giggles.

"I'm fine grandma, just like I was an hour ago."

Silence fills both lines of the phone until she breaks it. "Have you still not heard from Paul?"

"No, and I don't understand why? I have called and texted telling him that I'm not mad or anything! I have even apologized." I start my rant. "I mean he is the one who pushed me out of the truck and I was in the hospital. I thought he would have called or even shown up to see me. That's what friends do for each other! They also don't keep secrets!"

"Honey maybe he is just embarrassed that he pushed you out of the truck, and for his big secret. El people are allowed to have secrets." My grandmother's wisdom comes into play.

I sigh and cover my eyes with my hand. "I know grandma. I guess….I don't know. I feel like I don't know who he is anymore."

"Why don't you go see and ask him?"

I sit up in bed. "Grandma! That's a great idea! I got to go! Love you."

She could barely get the words 'I love you to' out of her mouth before I could hang up. I jump out of bed and run into the bathroom. I rip the brush through my hair and braid it back so quickly that my fingers get stuck occasionally. I brush my teeth and splash water on my face wiping away any junk that was on my face. I shove some sneakers on and walk into the living room.

"Hey dad I am going to go ahead and head to work." I yell over the TV and go out the door.

I take off in a run heading to Paul's small home which thankfully is a twenty minute run. I round the corner to see Paul's small house that has a large tree covering half the yard. I take the steps up to his doors two at a time. I bang on the door until it finally opens.

"Elsie?"

"Sam?" I ask confused. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Uh…I'm just helping Paul. He has been going through some stuff and I have been helping him."

"Oh…that's nice. Where is he?" I ask.

"El. You should stay away from Paul. He isn't the Paul you know anymore." Sam says.

I roll my eyes. "Turns out that I don't really know him anyways. Which is why I need to know where he is so I can talk to him."

"El go home." Sam says and narrows his eyes.

I put my hands on my hips. "No." I say. "Now are you going to tell me where he is or not?"

"Go home." With that he steps back into the house and slams the door shut.

I turn around and walk back down the steps. Where could he be? The beach maybe? I start the short run again and make it to the sandy beach in no time. I take off my shoes and socks, stuffing the socks into my shoes and walk onto the beach. The sand squish between my toes. I hear a yell and a loud splash coming from the ocean. I look up the mountain to see at least six people at the top yelling and cheering as another person flips off the edge. I cringe when the person hits the water with a loud smack. Soon enough though a head pops up and begins to swim towards shore.

"PAUL! PAUL! PAUL! PAUL!" The crowd at the top cheers.

My heads whips up back at the top of the mountain. There is Paul. Has he gotten taller? And bigger? Not that he is fat but he has gotten more…muscular. Where did all of his hair go? He has only cut his hair once when he lost a bet in sixth grade. A girl in a small yellow bikini clings onto his arm. He has a breathtaking smile on his face.

"Paul!" I yell but the wind sweeps it up.

He pulls the girl in the yellow bikini into a knee buckling kiss. I feel my heart break- or what is left of it- and tears fill my eyes. I know that he has had girlfriends, but has never let me meet her let alone kiss her in front of me. At this point I am thankful. He lets her go and without a second thought he jumps off the edge. My breath gets caught in my lungs.

Everyone at the top of the mountain starts to cheer while I search the waves for Paul to pop back up. When he does come up everyone cheers and starts on their way down the mountain.

"Paul!" I yell out to him.

His head flicks up but then he looks away. "Paul?" I question.

He swims to the shore unnaturally fast. I look over and see the group coming closer to us.

"Elsie what are you doing here?" He asks not looking at me.

"Seeing where you have been! I have been in a hospital!" I say with my hands on my hips.

"I have been here, where you shouldn't be." He says still not looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

He finally turns around at looks at me. "Listen. I am going to be a senior. I don't need a little freshman running around and following me everywhere. Especially one that has a dumb crush on me."

I can feel my eyes get wide.

"Yeah I know about that. Now go away!" He yells at me.

All I can do is just stand there while he turns around and runs back to his friends.

**So what do you all think? Did y'all like it? Please review and let me know! I am sorry it took me so long to upload!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I have six reviews!? I have died and gone to heaven! This is amazing! I love you guys so much! Thank you and please keep reviewing and I will try to keep updating. But I also need some advice for another fan fiction that I have been planning out for months. It is a Harry Potter with Draco and an OC. If you want to help PM me and I would love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 4**

I stand there and watch as he meets up with his group of friend. They all give him high fives and the girl in the yellow bikini jumps on his while laughing. I don't walk away until the group and Paul disappear into the tree line. I was hoping that he would look back. At least once, but he didn't. A couple of tears fall and I whip them away quickly. I walk back to the pavement and sit down on a rusted bench. I wipe off the extra sand that is stuck on my feet before shoving my socks and shoes back on. I stand up and straighten out my khakis and my shirt.

"Hey Elsie do you need a lift?"

I look up to see Jacob in his rabbit. I smile and run up to him.

"You got it running!" I say happily.

He smiles proudly. "Yup! Want to be the first girl I give a ride to?" He asks me.

I gasp and put a hand to my heart. "It would be an honor!"

He laughs and pats the seat next to him. I walk around the front of the hood and take a seat next to him. I buckle up and look at Jacob.

"Where to my lady?" He asks with a goofy smile.

"To Em's bakery please." I say.

I dig in my pocket and pull out my phone. It's only three. I would be an hour early, but I don't think she would mind. I shrug and lean back enjoying the smooth ride.

"She drives nice, Jake." I comment.

After a few months spending time at the garage I have learned that no matter how masculine the car looks you always refer to it as a she. After that Paul swore that I was the next grease monkey to work in the shop, but I've never been good with my hands.

"Thanks El. Can I as you a question?"

I turn and look at Jake. "Of course anything."

"Well it's just that Paul hasn't been at work since you have visited. It's not like him to miss work for that long and when I asked Sam where he was he told me that he is dealing with stuff." Jacob says. "And—"

"You were wondering if I knew what was going on?" I finish for him.

"Yeah…it's not a secret that you to are as close as they come."

I snort at his comment. He pulls up in the parking lot of Emily's Bakery and gives me a funny look.

"What am I wrong." He asks.

"I just thought we were to." I whispered, but Jacob still heard me.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asks.

"If you found out that the person you liked didn't like you the same way and wanted nothing to do with you what would you do?" I ask.

"Uh…" He taps his chin. "To be honest I would want the ground to swallow me whole."

"If you has a way of leaving after that, would you take it?"

"Absoultely. Why all of these questions? Did something happen?" He asks me.

I shake my head and open the door. "I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for the ride though."

"Anytime Elsie." He says and waves goodbye when I slam the door close.

I watch him back out of the parking lot smoothly and drive away. I sigh and tuck the pieces of hair that have escaped from my braid behind my ear. I open the door and walk back into the back stepping into a puddle. I look down and lift my foot out of the puddle. What tha… I look up to see it making a path.

"Em?" I call out.

I follow the trail of water my heart beating fast.

"Emily!" I yell desperately.

I look up to see that some of the puddles are turning pink. I gasp and begin to run. I reach the back of the store to see Emily collapsed in a pool of blood. I drop to my knees by her side and turn her on her back. A long gash is on her forehead probably from hitting the table. Her pants are soaked with water and blood. I shake her.

"Emily!" I yell and shake her again.

"Oh no oh no!" I whisper. "Emily please open your eyes!"

I reach in my pocket desperately and dial 911 my fingers slipping over the buttons. I put the phone up to my ear. It rings for two seconds and someone answers.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator says.

"I found her on the ground she has a gash on her head and she is bleeding really badly! Please help. She is pregnant to and I think her water broke please!" I yell in the phone clearly freaking out.

"Okay ma'am you have to calm down and tell me where you are."

"Emily's Bakery." I say quickly. "523 Parkway Street."

"Okay help is on the way please stay on the line."

I have to call Sam though. I look around for Emily's phone and see it a couple of feet away from her body. I reach over her and grab it. I quickly open her phone and call Sam. It starts to ring.

"Come on Sam answer!"

"Hey babe." He says happily.

"Sam its Elsie!"

I can hear the ambulance getting closer.

"Oh hey El, everything okay?" He asks.

I shake my head and bite my bottom lip. "No Sam it isn't. I found Em lying on the floor covered in blood and water. She isn't waking up and I called 911 there here now."

I hear the front door open.

"Back here!" I yelled as loud as I can.

"Elsie!" Sam yells at me.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with her. I will meet you at the hospital. Don't leave her side."

"I won't Sam."

With that he hung up and my heart is pounding. Two paramedics walk back with a stretcher and I move out of the way.

"Be careful." I say. "She is pregnant."

"How far along?" One of them asks while the other does her vitals.

"She is due in two weeks."

I hear him curse under his breath.

"We need to get her to the hospital now." The guy says and helps lift her on top of the stretcher.

I follow behind them nearly running as they go through the small shop. I hope in the back of the ambulance and one paramedic slams the door shut. The ambulance takes off in a lunge.

"Will she be okay?" I ask the paramedic who is putting a tube down her throat.

The paramedic does answer, so I reach for Emily's hand instead. Please don't leave us Em. Please! The ambulance's tires squeal to a stop and I have to brace my hand on the wall in order not to bash my head into it. The two doors fly open and the paramedic jumps down pulling Em's stretcher with him with help of some doctor's. I stumble behind them. I run to try to catch up with them, but once I am inside I get help back by two nurses.

"No!" I say trying to get pass them. "I have to stay with her!"

"The doctor's will do everything they can to help her. You need to wait in the waiting room like everyone else." The nurse says calmly.

"Elsie?" A voice booms out.

I look to the side to see it is Sam. I run to him.

"I tried to stay with her. I swear, but they wouldn't let me by." I say pointing at the nurses like a two year old.

"I know." He says and looks down at me.

His cheeks are wet and his eyes are red.

"Hey it will be okay. She is strong." I tell him.

I give him a hard hug trying to believe what I just told him, but that was a lot of blood.

"I know…" He mutters and pats me on the back.

_Four Hours Later_

Sam walks up to me his face still pouring out tears and he looks so tired. Like he ran a marathon and then saved someone's life. I stand up quickly.

"Sam what's wrong?" I ask getting nervous. "How is Emily?"

Sam shakes his head. "Elsie…Emily is…"

**Author's Note: The end folks! Until next time ;) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank y'all so much! I mean 13 reviews for 4 chapters! That is amazing. Now I know a lot of you are wanting her to go to New York, but not quite yet. Also I was thinking about her making some other friends in the supernatural world while she is at New York. Give Paul a reason to be jealous or I could always use Jacob. Decisions decisions! What do you think? Well I also know that y'all are wanted to know if Emily is alive or not. You get to find out now!**

Heart Breaker

Chapter 5

"Spit it out Sam you are making me nervous!" I nearly yell at him.

His face breaks out in a grin and he pulls me to him in a rib crunching hug.

"She is okay Elsie and it is all because of you! The doctors said that if you would have found her any later it would be too late for the both of them!" He says happily.

He lets me go and I take a step back. I take in deep breaths my ribs sore from the hug, but that doesn't stop my happiness.

"Sam that is wonderful!" I cheer. "So is the baby a girl or boy?" I ask.

He gives me another grin. He takes my hand and leads me down the hall and into a room that smells a lot like germ ex. I see Emily on a hospital bed. Her black hair is tied back and she has a gauze wrapped around her head from the gash but she is smiling. I walk up to her and smile. Tears start to fill my eyes.

"You scared me back there." I tell her.

She gives me a tired smile and tears start to poor down her face. She grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes.

"I heard you El. When you found me, in the ambulance. I heard you when you told me not to leave. You saved my life, and our baby's life. I couldn't thank you enough." She says.

I shake my head with tears going down my face. "I would do it again."

A little yawn catches both of mine and Em's attention. I see her smile at the baby. The 'crib' is pink and pulled next to the bed. Emily looks back over at me.

"Can I see her." I ask.

Emily nods and sits up. I take a step away from her and in a flash Sam takes my place. He helps her up and gives her a soft kiss on her forehead. I look over the crib to see a really tiny baby. Her skin is a light pink and I can see her blue veins very now and then. She yawns once again revealing a small pink tongue and toothless gums.

"She is so small." I say.

"Yeah. Since she is two weeks early she came out just a couple pounder lighter than we thought." Sam explains while playing with Emily's hair.

"She is beautiful though." I tell them.

I look down at the baby and she opens her wide brown eyes. She gives me a smile and grabs onto my pinky finger that is dangling over the edge. She gives me another smile and tries to pull my finger to her mouth. I look up again.

"Hey Em. What is her name?" I ask.

Emily looks up at Sam and smiles. Sam nods and Emily looks back down at me.

"Elsie Paul and I have been talking about this for a while. We wanted to name her after you. Your name be her middle one." Emily says.

I gasp and look up. "Wait really?" I ask.

Emily nods. "El you are like the little sister I never got. Both Sam and I adore you, but we wanted to make sure it was okay with you first."

"Of course it's okay!" I say.

"Good. Then Elsie meet Caroline Elsie Uley." Sam says with proud.

I put my hand on her stomach and tickle her for a bit.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl." I cooed at her.

She once again grabs my smallest finger and put it in her mouth. I giggle and look up at Emily.

"I think she is hungry."

Emily rolls her eyes. "I swear I just fed her right when you got in here. Can you pass her to me?" Emily asks holding her arms out.

I look down at Caroline and then back up at Emily.

"You want me to pick her up? But she is so small." I say pulling my hands away from her.

"It's okay, El. I know she looks fragile, but you won't hurt her. Just make sure you support the head." Emily explains.

I nod and look down at Caroline. I put one hand carefully under her head and the other under her put. I pull her up to my chest and cradle her. She lifts up her small fingers with an innocent smile and grabs onto my hair and pulls as hard as she can.

"Ow!" I complain. "That baby has a grip." I say and pass her off to her mom.

Sam chuckles and I glare at him. "Just be lucky you don't have hair that is long enough to be pulled."

"Hey uh El." Emily says.

I turn my attention to her. "Yeah?"

"I love you and everything, but could you step out so I can feed Caroline?" Emily asks.

"Why do you—oh breast feeding…got it. Well bye!" I say and walk to the door.

"No wait El. I wasn't kicking you out. You can stay!" Emily says quickly.

I give her a smile. "No it's fine. I have to go do some things anyways. I am glad that you and the baby are okay though."

Emily gives me a smile and I walk out the door closing it behind me. I get to the final level of the hospital and walk outside. The sun is long gone and the moon is up high. I pull out my phone and call my dad.

"Hello?" He finally says after a couple of rings.

"Hey dad can you come and get me?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah. When we get home I want to talk to you to."

"Uh alright kiddo be their soon."

I hang up the phone and I hear car doors slam. I look up to see Paul and Jared. They are joking around clearly not having to notice me yet. I step into the shadows trying to blend in. As he gets closer I can feel the embarrassment and rejection building up inside of me.

"Elsie?" Jared says.

I curse Jared under my breath and step out of the shadow. I smile and wave at Jared totally ignoring Paul.

"Hey Jared."

He walks up and hugs me in a very similar hug from Sam.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Why haven't you been to the garage recently. I miss seeing your pretty face."

I blush at his comment. "Sorry Jared. I have just been really busy." I say the last part while trying to not look at Paul.

"Well get unbusy. I except to see you in there soon." He says and ruffles my hair. "I gotta go see the baby wolf now."

Paul hits him over the head when he said the last part and glares at him.

"Geez Paul it's a figure of speech. Chill out." I say with unexpected anger.

He follows behind Jared and without looking back he says. "Shut up Elsie."

I stamp my foot and cross my arms. "Screw you Paul! I don't ever want to see you again! Ever!"

He spins on her heels and he looks me dead in the eyes with fury and something else in his eyes. "Yeah well I don't want to see you either. I hope you go to New York! No wait scratch that I want you to go! I don't ever want to see your ugly face again!" He yells at me.

I take a step back as if he slapped me. Tears once again fall down my face. Dang it I am so sick of crying! I take another step back. I feel him touch my shoulder. I jerk back and narrow my eyes at him.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled. "You made your point crystal clear. You won't have to see my ugly face ever again, because I will be on the earliest flight to New York there is possible." I nearly growl.

"No wait Elsie. I didn't mean it!" Paul pleads.

Head lights flash across the parking lot and l look to see my dad's truck.

"It's too late. Good bye Paul." I say with a dramatic turn around and walk to my dad's truck.

"No Elsie please don't leave! Let me explain!" He yells out.

I slam the car door shut and as if that was a magic button the sky releases a down pour. My dad looks at me and puts the car in park.

"What the hell did that boy do to you this time Elsie?" He asks.

I shake my head and wipe my tears away. "Nothing dad."

"Like hell! You have cried more these past few weeks than you have your entire life! That's it I am sending you to your grandmothers!" He says as he drives away.

"It's okay dad I want to go as early as possible." I whisper and lean my head on the glass.

"Oh uh okay." My dad says shocked.

"I'm going to take me a nap. Will you wake me up when we get home." I ask.

"Yeah darling. Anything for you." My dad says.

**Author's Note: So this isn't a cliff hanger…you're welcome XD REVIEW! Also I am seriously considering on making Paul jealous by Jacob from when she comes in. Oh and if you didn't pick it up Paul has finally imprinted on El. Right when she is leaving. Bad timing Paul! XD Well REVIEW pretty please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So guess where I am writing this? In the car going back home from vacation! Which is why I haven't updated since Friday. Sorry! I love Nashville so much! Wish I could stay. So a shout out to all the Nashville lovers and people who live there! Anyways here is the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh and thank you for the review/favorite/follow!**

Heart Breaker

**Chapter 6**

I kick into the sea water as I walk across this shore. It's going to be weird not having a beach within bike riding distance. I plop down just out of the tides way. I lean back on my arms and drop my head back. I soak up the last remaining rays of the day as the big orange sun sinks down.

"Hey Elsie." Jacob says as he plops down beside me.

I lift my head and give him a lazy smile. "What's up Jacob?"

"Sun bathing; reminiscing." I say. I hug my knees to my chest. "Do you remember the first day we met?" I ask.

Jacob chuckles at the memory. "Yeah Paul and I were playing football with the other guys, and you got knocked out with it."

I glare at him. "That's because you can't throw straight."

He puts his hands in the air. "Hey it's not my fault that Paul has butterfingers!"

I giggle and shake my head. "Man I am going to miss this place."

"What do you mean?" Jake asks.

"I'm moving to New York. To live with my grandmother." I tell him.

"What? Why? What about your dad?" Jacob asks.

I shrug. "I need a fresh start. You know see new people."

Jacob turns and looks me dead in the eye. "Is this because of Paul?" He asks.

My heart beats fast. Does he know? "No, why what's wrong with Paul?"

Why do I still care? He has been a total jerk to me and has been avoiding me for weeks now.

Jacob shrugs. "I don't know. He comes to work and he is angrier than ever. He keeps asking about you. Does he know that you are moving?"

My heart flutters. He asks about me? I shake my head. "No, and please don't tell him. No, one know knows, but you, Emily, and Sam."

"Oh a secret! When are you leaving?" He asks.

"Tomorrow. I have already shipped a lot of my stuff. Which reminds me. I got to get home and finish packing." I stand up and dust the sand off my butt.

Jacob stands up next to me and I nearly have to do a back bend in order to look at his face.

"Want some help?" He asks me.

"Actually yeah I would. Thank you."

We both climb in to the rabbit that Jacob drives everywhere. I mean he could literally take ten steps and be at the beach, but from how tall he is now he could probably cut that in half. I look over at him and study him. I don't know Jake that well, but he is fun to talk to. I will defiantly miss him. I will miss everyone here. I sigh and let my head lull to the side looking at the tiny houses that fly by. We pull up to my house and Jake kills the engine.

"Where is your dad?" He asks.

I shut the car door with my hip. "He left a couple days after Caroline was born. He said he couldn't miss any more work."

I unlock the door and give the door a shove. Two suit cases lines the wall near the door and we step around them. I glance back at Jacob.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I just don't really know what I should take and leave." I explain as we walk back to my room.

My light blue walls are bare with shadows of posters and pictures use to hang. My bookshelf is completely empty. My books were the first things I packed. Jacob wanders over to my closet where only sweats and a random t-shirt are hung up. Jake then walks back over to my bed and sits down.

"Wow, you are really leaving." He said.

I turn and smile at him. "You thought I was lying?"

He rolls his eyes at me and lays his large body across my bed and over the folded clothes that I was going to put in my last suit case.

"Jacob!" I whine.

"What? Am I in your way?" He asks mockingly.

"Just a little." I hold up my hand and with my index finger and thumb show him how much.

"Good, then you can't go." Jake says with a triumph smile.

"But I have to!"

I shake my head. "No I don't besides my dad is making me." I lie.

"Will you ever come back?" He asks and sits up.

I smooth out the wrinkles that he put in the clothes. "Yeah…maybe. After I graduate."

"But that is sooo long away." He whines and falls backwards onto my clothes nearly squishing my hand.

"Jake!" I complain. "Besides you won't even miss me when I am gone."

"Oh yes, because it's not like you don't have people who love and care about you or anything." Jacob says with sarcasm.

I make my eyes start to water up. "I know! I am so unloved and abused all the time!" I pout.

Jacob flies up into sitting position and puts both hands on either side of my face making me looks up. I gasp and try to jerk back when I see the compassion in his eyes, but his hands won't let me.

"Is that the reason Elsie? Because you feel unloved? Is that the reason you are leaving? Because if it is I can fix it." Jacob whispers.

Confusion clouds my brain. "What?"

Jake shakes his head and takes in a deep breath. He runs his hand through my knotted hair and smiles up at me.

"I know you have had a crush on Paul for the longest time, and haven't really noticed any other guys, but Elsie they have noticed you. I have noticed you."

I grab Jacob's hands and jerk back. I shake my head confused and my heart beats wildly.

"Jacob what are you saying?" I ask breathless like I have run a mile.

"I like you, Elsie. I think you are amazing, smart, funny, and beautiful." Jacob says while taking a step forward with each word.

He is so close now that every time I take a breath my chest bushes against his.

"And if you are leaving La Push because you fill unloved, then please let me fix it."

With those words his head bends down to my level and his presses his lips to mine. I freeze and my breath catches somewhere in my lungs. Here it is. My first kiss. A kiss that I would thought that would happen with Paul. Jacob pulls back and looks embarrassed. Why is he embarrassed? Probably because you didn't respond to the kiss. My cheeks flush with color. I take a step back from him and begin to play with the tips of my hair.

"I'm sorry Jacob. That was my first kiss and I froze." I explain without looking him in the eyes.

"No it's okay. I over stepped my boundaries. I should probably go anyways." Jacob says while scratching the back of his neck.

He walks out of my room. I hear him stumble over the bags in the hallway. The sounds gets me going. I quickly find a scrap piece of paper and jot down my new number. I race out of my house in time to see Jacob start backing out of the drive way.

"Jacob!" I yell at him.

He stops the car and I jog over to him. He rolls down the window and I lean through it.

"Look I don't want it to be awkward since I am leaving, so here." I thrust the white piece of paper towards him.

He takes it and unfolds it. "I already have your number El." He says confused.

"That is my new one. For when I will be in New York. I still want to be friends. If you will have me of course." I say the end slowly.

Jake turns and looks at me. "Of course El." He folds the paper back up and stuffs it into his pocket.

I lean through the window and kiss his cheek. "And maybe if I wasn't leaving for New York tomorrow 'we' could have happened."

Jacob gives out a weak laugh. "Damn. Then you really shouldn't leave."

I giggle and smile up at him. "I really am going to miss you Jacob."

"Back at you Elsie." Jacob says.

With that Jacob rolls up the window and drives home.

**Author's Note: So what did you think of the kiss? Next chapter is when she is in New York so be ready! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Oh and also there will be a time jump, because she will be living a normal life in NY! Oh also every time I would write kiss I would accidently write kill! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I'm going to keep this short. Thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites. Here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! **

Heart Breaker

**Chapter 7**

The streets are crowded and there is never a quiet moment in New York. I feel like a fish out of water here. I miss La Push. Everything is different. I even look different which is really hard in New York. I have seen three old ladies dressed as birds, and the cookie monster. I follow the flow of traffic my head constantly looking up at the tall building. I lower my head and rub the back of my neck. Second day here and I am already going to get a crick in my neck. As I make my way to….honestly I have no idea. Everything looks the same here. I then hear a scream and get shoved roughly. I try to gain my footing once again, but the ground keeps coming up at me, but never came. Arms catch me and I look up into the most beautiful crystal blue eyes ever.

"Uh hello." I say as he helps me back onto my feet.

He gives me a smile. "Hello."

He drops his arms from my shoulders, and I smile at him. "Thank you for catching me."

He gives me a cute half smile. "No thank you. It's not every day that I get to catch a pretty girl."

I blush and dig the toe of my shoe into the dirty sidewalk. I flick my eyes up to see his to see him staring at me. I blush harder.

"So uh what was all that?" I ask.

"They are filming a new action movie." He explains.

"Oh that's cool. So I could be in a movie?" I ask him.

He gives me another smirk. "You are a superstar congratulations."

I smile. "Awesome! My second day here and I am already in a movie!" I giggle and stick out my hand. "I am Elsie by the way, but you can call me El."

He puts his hand in mine. "I'm Daniel, and you can call me Daniel. I don't have a nickname."

I laugh. "So Daniel, do you know any good used bookstores?" I asked.

Daniel gives me a weird look. "Why used. There are ton of new books in New York City."

I roll my eyes. "But used ones have character." I argue.

Daniel shows me the way to a used book store while the whole time going there trying to convince me that I can get new books, and make them have character. We reach the corner of Third Street. He leads me into an alley, and all of the police reports and horror movies scenarios run through my head. I can see the head line now. 'SECOND DAY HERE AND IS ALREADY DEAD!'- a girl moves here and meets a young man with pretty blue eyes and is found dead in front of a used bookstore. I stop at the mouth of the alley watching Daniel continuing walking. I bite my lip and look to my left and right.

Should I trust him? I did just meet him. He did save my left though. He saved me from a few scrapes and bruises. Then again he didn't have to catch me. He could have let me fall.

"El are you going to stand there, or do you want to go into your _used_ book store?" Daniel calls back with a goofy grin.

I take in a deep breath. Just because the last guy I trusted with my whole being tore me down doesn't mean all the others will right?

"Yeah!" I call back and jog to him.

_4 years later_

Knocking resounds in the small two bedroom and bath apartment. I get up off the bed-maneuver around the suitcases I have packed up-and make my way to the full length mirror. My hair is no longer long like it was four years ago. It stopped at the top of my breasts. My face has slimmed out to a nice heart shape, but my eyes are still wide and almond shaped. Besides getting a couple of inches taller, cutting my hair, and me getting some hips and breasts I physically haven't changed much, but on the inside I have. I don't know what changed or when it did, but I felt it.

A knock pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Elsie? Daniel is out here waiting for you. Are you okay?" My grandma asks through the door.

I push my hair behind my ears and fasten an old antique bracelet that had a copper wolf dangling off the chain. Daniel got it for me on our first date during our sophomore year.

"Yeah. Just give me a couple minutes." I call back.

She doesn't say anything, but I hear her walk away, and her soft voice telling Daniel that I will be out soon. I take in a deep breath. I will not cry. I straighten up and fix my navy blue blouse and walk out into the hallway. I reach the living room. Daniel stands up. His white color shirt pulled a little tight against his broad shoulders. I'm not the only one who has changed over the course of the years. Daniel is defiantly not the same guy who caught me four years ago. He has filled out thanks to La Crosse and has a full ride to college in California. He has also gotten taller. He is nearing the six foot two mark, but he is still the same sweet guy who taught me how to kiss properly, took me on my first date, and I gave my virginity to.

"You look beautiful, El." He says and gives me a peck on the cheek once I reach him.

I look down and blush. Even though we have been together for three years his smile still brought me butterflies and his compliments still make me blush as you can tell.

"Thank you." I say once the blush goes away and I am able to look him in the eyes.

I stand on my tip toes, and fix his crooked collar. Once it is perfect I take a step back and admire him. Honestly I don't know why he is still with me. So many other girls have been pinning for him since his random growth spurt in the middle of freshman year.

"There." I say with a smile. "Perfect."

He pulls me in for a hug and he squeezes me tight. We stay there for what seems like hours until I finally speak up.

"Daniel. I promised you no tears today, and if you don't let me go I won't be able to keep my promise." I whisper in his ear.

I feel him chuckle. He lets me go from the hug, but grabs my hand.

"Let's see how long you can keep that promise today." He says.

I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" I ask.

He gives me a full blown smile. "Maybe."

"It better not be, because you will lose." I say with a smirk.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" He asks me with a smirk of his own.

I turn and look him in the eyes. "I have never broken a promise I have made to you, and I won't start today." I whisper.

He gives me a small smile and leans in to meet my waiting lips. I run my hands up his strong chest and around his neck playing with his blond hair.

"You kids are still here?" My grandma asks.

Her words rip us apart and there is a good two feet between us. I look down my face flaming while Daniel rubs the back of his neck. You would think we would be used to it since this is her first time… or the fifth catching us kissing or in a heated make out session.

"We are just about to leave. I'll be home by my curfew." I say and grab Daniel's hand and practically drag him to the door.

"Actually Elsie I want you home by six. It's your last night here, and I want to have dinner with you." My grandma says.

I want to tell her how I want to spend my final night in New York with my boyfriend and friends, but she has done so much for me in these past few years that I couldn't reject her. I turn around and smile.

"Okay grandma. I'll be here by six." I say while walking out the door.

Once both Daniel and I are out of the apartment complexes he takes my hand and leads us down the street. We walk down the street in comfortable silence, soaking up each other's presence.

"So we have three hours to kill. What do you want to do?" He asks me.

I shrug and look down at our joined hands. The copper wolf glinting in the sun light. I smile and look up at Daniel. He looks at me and I blink my eyes at him innocently.

"Can I have some ice cream?" I ask in a sugary sweet voice.

Daniel chuckles. "Your wish is my command."

We walk to the ice cream parlor as I think of the first time we went there. It was right after we visited the antique shop, and I looked at the bracelet. Wolves have been my newest fascinations-it still is. While in the shop I told Daniel that I had to go to the restroom, and I am guessing that is when he bought it for me. It wasn't until we left the shop-I was sad because I was going to buy myself the bracelet, but I could find it-and he asked me if I wanted ice cream. We each ordered rock road ice cream in a bowl. That is when he gave me the bracelet. He just slid it across the counter with blush covering his cheeks, and chocolate ice cream on his chin.

"Elsie are you listening to me?" Daniel asks.

I shake my head. "Sorry Daniel what were you saying."

"I was just asking if you were nervous about going home. Are you okay?" He asks me.

I smile at him. "Yeah. I was just thinking about our first date."

He smiles back at me remembering the memory himself. His eyes even flick down to my wrist, and then he laughs. "God I was such a dork then."

I squeeze his hand. "A cute dork."

He gives me a smile, but doesn't say anything. Silence once again fills the air around us.

"So are you?" Daniel asks.

I scrunch up my face. "Am I what?"

Daniel lets out a long sigh. "Are you nervous about going home? Seeing your dad and all of your old friends."

I shrug. My dad has come up to New York every year for Thanksgiving and Christmas. He has even met Daniel and they really hit it off. It will be weird living with him…until he goes back to work. For my friends I the last friend I talked to is Jacob, and that was two years ago. After he met some girl name Bella I was just a thought you couldn't remember. Emily and I email once in a blue moon, but she has her hands full with the bakery and Caroline.

"I guess I am more nervous about seeing my friends. It will be weird seeing my dad for more than two days, but he will be going back to work, and all will be normal between us after that." I explain.

Daniel nods. "And what about Paul?" He asks carefully.

This is why I love Daniel. He isn't the jealous type and he actually cares. I told Daniel about Paul during our freshman year of high school. He didn't interrupt me as I told the story, and even hugged me when I started crying. That was the moment I knew I could trust Daniel whole heartedly.

"I have no interest in seeing him."

Daniel nods and opens up the ice cream parlor's door. A little bell dings and one of the employees welcome us. We walk up to the counter, and with a smile on both of our faces we order rocky road ice cream. We sit at our usual table. We both begin to eat our ice cream, before it even has the idea of melting. I am already through my second scoop when I see something is pushed my way. It is a light blue velvet ring box. I drop my spoon and take in a breath. My heart is beating fast and l look up expecting to see Daniel there, but he is gone. I feel someone tap my thigh and I look down.

Daniel is on one knee with a light blush in his cheeks and a hopeful look in his eyes. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and I swallow thickly. He grabs my hand that has the box in it and opens the box. I gasp when a plain medium sized silver band is revealed. I look up my mouth opening and closing like a fish.

He smiles at me. "Elsie this isn't an engagement ring." He says calmly.

I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, and I can breathe easy once again.

"It is a promise ring. A promise for our future and our love even though we will be states apart for a little while, but not just for the distance, but for when we can see each other. With this ring I can promise you a life time of happiness and love. I love you Elsie Angela Moore. Will you accept this ring?"

I can't find my voice. He finally said that he loved me. I was the first one to say it. I always knew that he loved me, but to hear it was a different story. My heart beats widely and tears fill my eyes. I nod my head wildly. He gives me the brightest and biggest smile I have ever seen on his face. He takes the ring out and slides it onto my finger. A perfect fit. He stands up and I stand up with me. Our lips meet and everyone in the ice cream parlor cheers with whistles and 'awws'.

When we part I can't help but keep the smile off my face. We throw away our unfinished ice cream and make our way back to my grandmother's apartment. I am practically skipping by Daniel's side constantly checking my finger. I loved the ring even though it isn't extravagant. It was do Daniel. I take a peek up at him. He has a proud smile on his face and is walking with a confident strut. When we reach my grandma's door I pause before even unlocking the door.

"El? What's wrong?" Daniel asks.

I glance at the ring on my finger. "What if she doesn't like the idea of the promise ring?" I ask and then paled. "My dad is defiantly going to hate it."

"I asked your dad and grandmother about this months ago." Daniel says.

"What?" I asked shocked. "When?"

"Christmas." He says with a sneaky smile.

"And they said okay?"

"Surprisingly your dad was all for it. Your grandmother was a little apprehensive about it."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

I always thought my dad would be objected to this kind of stuff. I shove the key into the lock and unlock the door.

"Wait? You planned this since December?" I ask.

Daniel gives me a smirk. "I got the ring in December. I was going to give to you even if they both said no."

I giggle and shake my head. "And everyone says that you are the good one in this relationship."

He ducks his head to my ear. "We both know that that is not true." He whispers and kisses my temple.

I roll my eyes and take a step in the door when the lights suddenly came on and everyone I knew jumped out and yelled 'surprise'. I scream and jump back landing on Daniel's toes. I hear him groan in pain, but I am too shocked to apologize.

"What's going on?" I ask as I read the banner that said Bon Voyage.

All of my friends from East River High stood with smiles on their face while others were on the floor laughing.

"It's a surprise good bye party." My friend Hannah explains.

"Whose idea was this?" I ask.

"Mine." A voice chimes up.

My grandmother walks out of the kitchen with a cake. She smiles up at me and sets down the cake.

"I thought you deserved a proper good bye from your friends." She explains and gives me a hug.

I hug her back tight with tears once again filling my eyes. Dang it is getting really hard not to cry today. I hug my grandmother tighter for the last few seconds of the hug and then pull back.

"I'm going to go get the snacks from the kitchen." She says.

"I'll help!" Hannah chimes in.

I turn to look at Daniel.

"You're not going to cry are you?" He ask in a teasing voice.

I shake my head and hit his chest.

_Later that night_

I wave good bye to everyone and thank them as they are leaving. Daniel is at the end of the line with an envelope in his hands.

"Here open this." He says.

I take the envelope from him and open it. A plane ticket falls out. I look up at him giving him a questioning look.

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask.

He nods. "Yeah. It's a place ticket for La Push. I'll be there at the being of July." He says happily.

I look at him with disbelief. "Really?" I ask happily.

He nods. I throw myself at him in a hug. Even though it will be a month until I see him he is still coming to see me.

"This is amazing!" I say happily.

_The Next Day_

I drag the three suit cases behind me look for my dad in the airport.

"Elsie!"

I hear my name and spin around trying to find someone familiar. I see my dad off to the side away from the crowd. I nearly run to him. When I am within a foot of him I let go of my bag and hug him as tight as I can.

"Dad!" I yell.

He hugs me back. When we separate he grabs two of my suit cases.

"Come one El. I have a surprise for you."

I follow him at his heels anxious to see what my surprise is. Please be a car. Please be a car!

"Elise"

I stop in my tracks. This is so not a car.

**Author's Note: Who could it be?! REVIEW! Please review because I worked really hard on this chapter and I am so nervous that y'all won't like it so please tell me what y'all think. I'll upload as soon as I can!**


End file.
